zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Elbrus Storm
Introduction The Elbrus Storm is the staple superweapon fielded all GLA generals except Mahmud al Huchum. It is an SRBM launch site holding a volley of R-17 Elbrus Missiles. Overview Scud (lit. meaning: Fast Runner) or Elbrus tactical ballistic missiles were once used in many battlefields in the Middle East. Hence, the GLA was able to acquire these missiles very easily via conquering many Middle Eastern countries and seize the missiles for their own use. The Elbrus Storm is an SRBM launch site consisting of nine launch pads on a square base. The middle of the launch site houses a tank to feed the missiles' fuel/toxin simultaneously. All of the nine R-17 Elbrus Tactical Ballistic Missiles are connected to their own launch cranes and when they are ready, the launch cranes will raise the missiles up and the missiles will be gradually launched one by one and fly to the target. Typically an Elbrus missile isn't dealing too much damage and area of effect, but nine of them can pack a punch to a small base. When all the missiles are launched, the hatches below the missiles' location will open to allow a new volley of missiles to rise up to the surface via elevators. Depending on what general uses it, an Elbrus Storm has various abilities: * Dr Thrax: Armed with hybrid chemical warheads, leaves a trail of Anthrax Beta (Gamma when upgraded) and Acid when the upgrade is purchased. * Juhziz: Armed with high explosive warheads, leaves no toxin contamination but extremely damaging, can be upgraded with Dirty Bomb to leave a radioactive field upon impact. When upgraded, can destroy a super weapon or a Command Center with just one volley. * Kassad and Mohmar: Leaves Anthrax contamination just like in vanilla ZH, but Kassad can hide the superweapon from the enemy's radar with camo netting. General Tips and Strategies Edit * Super weapons in general are expensive and time consuming to build. In some circumstances (such as limited funds) it may be more beneficial to spend credits on other buildings or units. Thus, one should also build a superweapon only when it is safe to do so. Building one in the wrong circumstances can be costly. * Being a GLA structure, the Elbrus Storm requires no power to remain operational. However, its reloading time has been greatly lengthened to 7 minutes, which is on par with General Alexander's Weather Manipulation Device. * All players will be notified of the construction and activation of a superweapon via Kanwar Khan's announcement, and every player can see the countdown of a superweapon and exactly where the superweapon is located. * Place superweapons preferably at the back of the base, so enemy units will have to fight through your defenses and units to reach it. * It's advised to guard a super weapon with units and stealth detectors. Especially against certain GLA generals who can send in Saboteurs and reset the timer or use Sneak Attack to send units directly into your base and destroy the super weapon. * The best way to counter a superweapon is to simply prevent your opponent from building one in the first place: ** Disrupt the enemy's economy. ** Destroy the enemy's technology access building (Strategy Center, Propaganda Center, Palace). ** Manage your units and structures properly, prevent your enemy from gaining too much experience and rank up by destroying your assets. * If you are unable to destroy a super weapon in time, the best you can do is to delay its firing. Either use Saboteurs to reset the countdown, or destroy as many power plants as you can to shut down the entire enemy base (this will also provide you with an opening for attack). * Bear in mind that General Alexander has the ability to block ballistic super weapons entirely from targeting a specific area with her SDI Cannon. * When playing against the A.I., the super weapon will usually target your highest value targets, such as important structures or clustered units. The best one can do as any faction is to order all units away, averting extreme loss. * Amongst the three variants of the Elbrus Storm, General Juhziz's version is likely the most dangerous, as when fully upgraded, it's the most devastating version, capable of destroying another superweapon with just one volley. Assessment Pros: * Very Powerful. Effective against everything on the ground. * Leaves a trail of Anthrax/radiation field upon impact. * Kassad can hide his own Elbrus Storm from other players. Cons: * Very expensive ($5,000). * Long reload time of 7 minutes. * Very late game structure, available only at Rank 5 and requiring the Palace. * Can be intercepted by the SDI Cannon. Trivia * The missiles are basically based on SCUD/R-300 or Elbrus Missiles developed by the Soviet Union during the Cold War. Military campaigns of the Soviet Union have caused these missiles to fall into middle eastern countries. * In reality, a weapon like the Elbrus Storm is highly impractical, as all of its missiles are left exposed to the elements and potential weapon strikes instead of being stored safely underground. See also * Tomahawk Storm Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Structures Category:Super Weapon